Estrella
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Este fic participa en el Concurso del foro ¡Siéntate!: San Follarín. La vio salir en su pluma, incluso su silueta lejana y oscura era hermosa. No pudo apartar la mirada, maravillado de lo bien que parecía encajar en el cielo nocturno, la tenue luz de la Luna daba de lleno sobre la blancura de su pluma, iluminándola a ella como si fuera el centro de aquel cuadro.
Este fic se encuentra publicado en f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n(punto)n-e-t (sin los guiones). Si lo estas leyendo en otra página, por favor repórtalo en el primer link que aparece en mi perfil.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic participa en el Concurso del foro ¡Siéntate!: San Follarín.

Este fic contiene lemmon, si eres menor de edad o una persona sensible ante estos temas, por favor no leas.

 **Estrella.**

Otra noche silenciosa para ellos solos. Estaban en uno de esos momentos en los que no deseaban ser interrumpidos ni siquiera por sus propios planes de conspiración contra su amo, hartos de huir, planear y plantar una cara doble.

Encontraron refugio para el cansancio en las ruinas de alguna casucha abandonada por sus habitantes debido al hostil paisaje. La oscuridad los envolvía, no sentían ningún miedo. Ella, dama de los vientos, demonio y mujer hermosa; él un joven exterminador.

¿Era por eso que no lo miraba? ¿Era mucho pedir que lo mirara con el mismo anhelo con que ahora observaba la luna? El astro solo se mostraba como una débil línea, muestra de que pronto moriría y reiniciaría su ciclo.

Kohaku no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, otra vez. No era la luna, era a quién le recordaba. Si bien él era un humano, creía poder atesorar mejor aquellos suspiros, no quería ver las esperanzas de la mujer que tanto admiraba en secreto, vertidas en una pared de indiferencia.

No. Ella no necesitaba recurrir a alguien que no entendiera el sentimiento de deseo de libertad. Él sí lo entendía. Tenían los mismos objetivos, no importaba si sus orígenes eran diferentes.

Quería que lo mirara a él. Que lo anhelara y cediera su confianza con él, que le mostrara ese lado… Ese lado que era tan frágil como fuerte.

—¡Oye, _niño_! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué pasa?

Otra vez… Otro golpe sin intención a su orgullo. Se tragó el coraje que esa palabra provocaba dentro de él. Siempre había sentido molestia al ser llamado así, pero ahora… Oh, ahora la palabra le hacía ebullición en el estómago y le calentaba la sangre. Y peor aún si la palabra salía de esos labios rojos. Tan rojos como la sangre misma, carnosos, pequeños como si fueran de una muñeca. Agitó la cabeza al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

¡Últimamente todo era tan confuso!

Mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso, esforzándose en controlar su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, y sentir la mirada rubí de su acompañante no ayudaba a disminuir la molestia.

—Bueno, mientras tú te quedas a contar piedras yo iré a dar una vuelta.

No quería que se fuera, era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de tenerla cerca y sola —S-sí—. Pero no podía retenerla, lo sabía. Ni él ni nadie.

Por eso la admiraba tanto.

La vio salir en su pluma, incluso su silueta lejana y oscura era hermosa. No pudo apartar la mirada, maravillado de lo bien que parecía encajar en el cielo nocturno, la tenue luz de la Luna daba de lleno sobre la blancura de su pluma, iluminándola a ella como si fuera el centro de aquel cuadro. En ese instante le pareció que Kagura era una estrella.

De eso se trataba… Por eso era inalcanzable.

El universo se había apiadado de su atrevido deseo y le había mostrado la respuesta a todas sus dudas. No debía confundirse más, porque ahora entendía que el sentimiento que terminaba de poner de cabeza su ya alborotada mente, era porque por primera vez estaba experimentando el amor.

Y también había sido avisado que su amor no florecería en la dama de los vientos. Ella era parte del cielo, y como tal, pertenecía a él.

Sonrió a pesar del dolor que estrujaba su corazón. Ignoró la rabia que lo embargaba, sólo obedeciendo a apretar los puños. Era un guerrero y debía actuar como tal.

Se confesaría, quitaría esa piedra de sus hombros y continuaría. Quizá ver a Kagura después de ser rechazado sería difícil pero no quedaba tiempo para eso. La prioridad era derrotar a Naraku.

Vengar a su familia, proteger a su hermana.

Aprovechó que el valor estaba envolviéndolo y a paso apresurado se adentró a la búsqueda de la demonio, creyendo encontrarla en la cercanía de un río.

No se detuvo a observar a la mujer. Estaba concentrado en que sus pies se movieran o en no sudar demasiado. Cuando estuvo al tanto de su error era demasiado tarde, Kagura lo miraba con una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza.

Iba a tomar un baño, un poco más y la ve dejar caer sus ropas. Pero ella, de sentidos agudos, logró cubrirse a tiempo. Estaba seguro de que las cuchillas aparecerían y lo descuartizarían, pero solo obtuvo un regaño y un suspiro de cansancio.

¡Hasta en eso lo trataba como a un niño!

—… Entonces regresa ahora y espérame ahí, Kohaku.

—¡Basta! — No podía más. Estaba hasta la coronilla de ser menospreciado por alguien cuyos años de vida se contaban con menos de una mano. Él era mayor… ¿no?

Kagura lo miró confusa. Kohaku llevaba un tiempo comportándose raro, pero llegar al atrevimiento de levantarle la voz ya era demasiado.

—Bueno, ya que tomas esa actitud, será mejor que termines de hablar, niño— Siempre lo miraba desde arriba, maldita, ya crecería y la pasaría. Él era tímido por naturaleza, pero también su ofendido orgullo lo estaba molestando demasiado.

—Por favor, deja de tratarme cómo a un niño— Era fácil adivinar que a pesar de que la rabia lo había hecho escupir un poco, ahora le costaba hablar sin tartamudear.

Era divertido.

—¿Cómo quieres que te trate? ¿Cómo a un hombre?— su tonó se volvió burlón — Te trataré como tal cuando lo seas.

Kohaku bajó la mirada, ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de estar siendo menospreciado y las ganas de defender al menos un poco, su honor —No soy un hombre, pero… — dudó — Tampoco soy un niño…

La dama de los vientos sonrió, le gustaba que no se dejara vencer en una pelea verbal, él niño era un guerrero y debía demostrarlo en todo momento. Ya era hora de que dejara un poco de lado la cara de tomate que se cargaba cuando Naraku no estaba presente.

—Entonces ¿qué eres?— Lo picó.

—Kohaku… Sólo soy eso— La verdad era que no se le ocurrió otra respuesta, se sentía patético, idiota. Lo mejor era ir al grano —¿Kagura?— La aludida le ordenó, con la mirada, continuar— Me gustas…

Si bien Kagura se sintió ligeramente sorprendida e incluso alagada, no pudo evitar soltar una risita que no pareció caerle muy bien a Kohaku.

—No te pongas así— Intentó reconfortarlo —. Volvamos ya. Tomaré mi baño después.

¿Había sido discretamente rechazado?

Se quedó congelado, Kagura pasó a su lado y en un impulso, sin poder evitar el sonrojo, la tomó de la manga. Ella se frenó, observándolo, esperando.

—Al menos— Tragó saliva —… Déjame demostrarte que no soy un niño. Sé que tu corazón le pertenece— dudó — a la libertad, al cielo… A la luna.

Lo observó un poco fastidiada. Pero no le estaba pidiendo un imposible, después de todo no iba a llegar lejos de verdad, y en la remota posibilidad de que lo hiciera, no tendría nada de malo. Era consciente de que ese cariño que Kohaku sentía hacia ella, era consecuencia de ser la única figura en la que encontraba algo parecido al refugio. No necesitaba ser una experta para saberlo. Era su primer amor, algo de lo qué sentirse orgullosa.

—Inténtalo.

Una sólo palabra fue suficiente para hacer que un volcán hiciera erupción dentro de él. Desparramando sus neuronas y poniendo en estado de crisis su cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué? Hasta ahí le llegaba lo gallito.

Kagura sonrió burlona, de nuevo. Era claro que Kohaku no se iba a echar para atrás, pero tampoco iba a dar ningún paso. No es como si alguna vez hubiera intentado caminar tanto, en realidad, probablemente era la primera vez que salía a esos parajes.

Ella se agachó, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta alcanzar la altura del rostro del niño. Sostuvo el rostro de Kohaku entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, obtuvo un buen color de su cara, quizá era un buen tono para usarlo de labial. Color "Kohaku avergonzado", por favor.

No era una experta, era claro, pero al menos sabía más que él, que parecía tener los labios entumecidos, torpes, a veces chocaba sus dientes contra los de ella. De a poco fue perdiendo la timidez, y la torpeza disminuyó levemente.

Kagura podía sentir como las manos de Kohaku temblaban, nerviosas, ansiosas. Las tomó y las colocó sobre su cintura, moviéndose a ella misma para provocar que el exterminador recorriera su cuerpo.

¡Mierda! Había dicho que iba a demostrar que no era un niño y en cambio, lo tenían que guiar. La furia repentina fue rápidamente apagada en cuanto notó que sus manos se movían solas, como siguiendo algún instinto. Había llegado a los pechos, su sonrojó aumentó, pero sus ganas también lo hicieron.

Justo cuando se armaba de valor Kagura detuvo sus manos. Iba a reclamar, o al menos a intentar hacerlo, pero entonces descubrió el porqué de la interrupción: Kagura iba a quitar su ropa. Y si ya la encontraba sensual, ahora, el verla deshaciéndose de su ropa de exterminador lo ponía frenético, tanto que un dolor agudo comenzaba a molestar su entrepierna… Ay no. Que ella no lo viera.

Pero lo vió, y se veía bastante divertida. Estaba desnudo, expuesto, dejando en evidencia lo alto que lo había dejado ese beso. Hacía un calor infernal, o al menos así se sentía él.

Kagura se puso de pie, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos. Su cerebro tardó un poco en descifrar lo que quería decir, era su turno de quitarle la ropa. Tragó saliva, al menos ya no tenía el dolor de la ropa reteniéndole, eso lo mantenía un poco más enfocado.

No podía detener el temblor de sus manos, se reclamaba a sí mismo su torpeza, deshacer un nudo no debía complicarse tanto, pero no. Tardó buen rato para quitar los velos que le impedían ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kagura.

El esfuerzo valió la pena.

Era un cuerpo bello, delicado, firme, entrenado. Era una mujer voluptuosa sin que eso llegara a rozar en lo irreal, era una mujer. Eso se lo terminaba de confirmar.

Entonces fue cuando su mente reparó en su propio cuerpo, probablemente aun con rasgos infantiles. Hacía ejercicio, estaba entrenado, pero su cuerpo era delgado, no sobresalía, sus piernas eran largas y ágiles, pero en efecto les faltaban unos años para ser lo suficientes para sacar suspiros. Aspiró con fuerza, tratando de que el aire frío lo calmara un poco.

Kagura se había sentado sobre su propia ropa, invitando a Kohaku a seguirla. El brillo en la mirada del exterminador era una mezcla de varios sentimientos, entre ellos la curiosidad. No podía negarlo, se sentía apenada, pero a esas alturas era imposible retractarse. Sabía que era el objeto de toda la atención de esa mirada castaña. Le iba a permitir observar todo lo que deseara, experimentar, probar.

Pensó en hablar, ordenarle hacer algo, pero había altas probabilidades que entonces la timidez de Kohaku les hiciera una jugada peor. Cuando él se arrodillo sobre la ropa lo tomó de las manos, las colocó en su estómago y lo dejo ser, de nuevo.

Y otra vez el exterminador podía escuchar las voces inexistentes decirle qué hacer. Ansiaba esa piel blanca, esos pezones rosados. Se animó a tocarlos sin dejar de verlos. Kagura gimió, sus manos estaban frías. Eso lo molestó, no era el tipo de gemidos que deseaba obtener. Pero para eso, debía esforzarme más.

Se permitió apretar los pechos, familiarizándose de a poco con la sensación. Grabándose las expresiones que uno u otro movimiento lograban. Estaba concentrado en su tarea, por eso no notó cuando la dama de los vientos jaló su cabeza hasta el lugar en donde jugueteaba. Tragó saliva, algo recurrente ese día, al parecer.

Por su mente había pasado la posibilidad pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero ahora, teniendo la oportunidad enfrente, no era algo que pudiera rechazar. Llevó su boca a uno de los pezones, jalando, succionando… Al parecer en eso era al menos un poco mejor, Kagura comenzaba a jadear, a soltar pequeños gemidos que lo animaban.

Lo dejaba tomarse su tiempo, pero a ese ritmo los sorprendería la mañana. Tampoco era tan caritativa para permitirle descubrir todos los misterios femeninos en una noche. Joder, que ni ella conocía muchas cosas.

Detuvo su intento de alimentarse, aunque no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

—Ya es hora— lo separó un poco de ella, y le mostró el próximo paso. Separó las piernas, no sin sonrojarse y desviar un poco la mirada.

Kohaku estaba congelado, de nuevo su mirada curioseaba el nuevo panorama, pero esta vez, gracias a la mirada de la mujer frente a él podía entender que no podía quedarse pasmado durante tanto tiempo.

Se acercó a gatas, seguro que si se acercaba de otra forma sus nervios lo traicionarían y terminaría rodando. Trataba de controlar su respiración, sentía que su corazón saldría por su boca en cualquier momento. Al fin estaba en una posición adecuada para hacerlo… Pero tenía que tocarse, que conducir su erección a la calidez que tanto ansiaba y temía. Otro de sus infinitos tragos de saliva.

—¿N-no te dolerá?— En el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba una excusa para su retraso y dudas.

—No seas tonto, hazlo ya.

Se sentía un completo idiota. Tan torpe que su pulso con su propio miembro se estaba viendo afectado. Al fin logró entrar, gimiendo en el proceso. Ese calor era inigualable, la sensación era exquisita, sumado a que a Kagura no parecía desagradarle. Cuando perdió un poco de miedo y ganó un tanto de confianza comenzó a moverse, era un vaivén lento, agitado. Él se sentía como si en cualquier momento su cerebro se fuera a derretir, lo disfrutaba demasiado, no le parecía que hubiera alguna sensación mejor.

Pero lo bueno dura poco, o eso dicen y él lo creyó cuando al poco tiempo sintió que llegaba a su límite.

—Yo… Creo que me voy a venir— Su sonrojo y el temblar en su voz… Se sentía como una cucaracha inservible.

Pero ella le estaba sonriendo. No entendía. Lo hizo detenerse antes de explotar. Entendía menos. Se quedaba pasmado y no le gustaba reaccionar de esa forma.

La vio llevar su delicada y femenina mano a su erección. Lo acariciaba, hacía lo que él había hecho un par de veces o más veces en soledad, antes de su tragedia familiar. Pero la mano de ella se sentía diferente, tibia, excitante. Lo estaba llevando al cielo en el subir y bajar de su mano. No se comparaba a la sensación de estar dentro de ella, pero era mejor que muchas cosas. Al poco tiempo sintió de nuevo un nudo en su vientre bajo, intentó apartar su mano pero ella se negó.

Se vinó. Gimoteó y observó la sonrisa socarrona de Kagura.

Sabía que no había hecho casi nada, pero se sentía agotado. Kagura le ofreció sus piernas como almohada, y embobado obedeció. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

* * *

La luz golpeó en sus párpados, intentó moverse para evitar que lo siguiera molestando. Un repentino impulso lo obligó a levantarse: Si la luz se asomaba con esa fuerza quería decir que era tarde, un mal hábito que no le había sido inculcado.

Observó su alrededor. Estaba en las ruinas de la cabaña, no se supone que estuviera ahí, y menos vestido… ¿Había soñado? Buscó a Kagura con la mirada, al no encontrarla se levantó. Estaba afuera, sentada en el pasto, mirando el horizonte.

—¿Ya has despertado? Es hora de irnos— Lo sintió llegar, antes de que se acercara lo suficiente decidió ponerlo al tanto de sus órdenes. Se veía confundido, pero era mejor de esa forma, probablemente si recordaba lo que había pasado no podría disimular frente a Naraku, y eso era peligroso.

—¿Eh? Ah… Sí— No entendía… El sueño había sido muy realista, explícito. Se admiraba de los detalles que su imaginación se podía crear, ¿incluso las sensaciones? No encontraba otra explicación… Se sentía miserable basura, desvergonzado por atreverse a soñar esas cosas, aunque era claro que no lo podía controlar.

No importaba, ese sueño lo había hecho feliz. Kagura era inalcanzable, lo entendía, lo aceptaba. Por alguna razón no le dolía, quizá sólo dolía un poquitín… Pero nada grave.

La admiraba, eso no cambiaría…

Pero no podía mentir y decir que no le tendría más envidia al cielo del que formaba parte.

Otro día más. Otro paso para la muerte de Naraku. No había tiempo de tonterías, había qué actuar.

No lo notó, Kagura sonreía.

* * *

¡Bien! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que hayan leído este crack. Fue una locura, no tenía el humor necesario para escribirlo a pesar de que esta pareja llevaba rato tentándome.

Me disculpo si el fic no es lo suficientemente bueno, pero no es preocupen, es el foro de siéntate (link en mi perfil) de seguro encuentra alguno que les guste y por el cuál pueden votar ¿a qué es genial? Recuerden dejarle un bello review a las autora, eso nos hace muy felices.

Ahora, debo confesar que escribir este lemmon fue algo diferente, no es lo que escribo normalmente. Me sentí desesperada, pero me gustó.

Por cierto, también agradezco el apoyo de la hermosa YumiPon, quien siempre me da ánimos y me sigue en las locuras que escribo.

Gracias por leer.

¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
